Harry Kaiba and the Sorcerer Mage
by I'll pair who I want
Summary: Harii Kaiba is a young duelist, on his way to Duel Academy, heir to the Kaiba Corp throne. So why are his cards talking to him, and why are these people demanding him to go to Hogwarts all the way in England? Seto/Mai Yugi/Tea pairing. Duelist!Harry
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yugioh or Harry Potter. The rights to characters and ideas go to their respective owners.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Harii Kaiba eyed the man standing across from him. Because of his mother's needless last minute grooming help, he had been late to the entrance exams for the Duel Academy. Not that he needed to worry with his father Seto owning the academy, but the freakish looking blonde across the arena seemed mad and wanted to take out his aggression on the youngest applicant. Harii's black and red trimmed trench coat bellowed around his ankles even when he wasn't moving. His long black hair was tied back out of his face, showing his brilliant emerald eyes, while hiding the lightning bolt scar on his forehead. His duel disk was modeled after the wing of his father's Blue Eyes White Dragon, one of only two in existence.

A dark red shirt was tucked into black pants, while black boots fit snuggly over his feet. A pair of fingerless gloves covered his hands, with the trademark KC symbol in silver across the back of the black leather. Harii slid his recently shuffled deck into the deck zone, bringing his Blue Eyes Duel Disk to life. His deck was special to him, with one card from each of the most important people in his life in it. And that included the likes of Yugi Motou, the King of Games, Joey Wheeler, the "God Father of Games", his mother Mai Kaiba, formerly Valentine, and his father Seto Kaiba, owner and C.E.O. of Kaiba Corp, and the Duel Academy. It also helped that Maximillion Pegasus had let him pick and choose cards for a free deck, printing them off right there so no one had touched them before Harii, so that it was truly his Heart in the Cards.

Harii knew he was adopted, his name legally changed from Harry James Potter to Harii Seto Kaiba. The weird part had been finding out he had been adopted before by the Potters, on August 2nd 1980. Any clue as to who he was before that was non-existent though. But for now, he stood across from Dr. Crowler, who was dressed in a blue coat with pink ruffles. The blond man's mullet was disgusting, even pulled back in a ponytail. And was he wearing make up? Just what king of people did his father higher? The man's duel disk was stitched into his coat, the deck zone and graveyard was on his chest, while the field zones were hanging around his stomach from shoulder straps.

"Look here, young scholar." Dr. Crowler said in an innocently nice voice. " It doesn't matter to me who your father is. No ten year old will get past me and into my school. To prove it, I'll go first, just to show you how we duel in the big leagues." The professor of Duel Monsters drew five cards, than another during his draw phase. "First I'll play two cards face down, and activate Heavy Storm." The two cards had just materialized in the open air before a massive wind blew the two cards up, revealing two Statues of the Wicked, and then two massive gold monsters, that looked like maggots, appeared. "Impressed yet? Well you should be!" the irritating man shouted before his two monsters exploded. "I sacrifice my two tokens to summon Ancient Gear Golem!"

Just as the make up wearing, mullet man said, the massive rare monster rose from the dust of the two tokens, its attack and defense appearing both at three thousand. Harii heard gasps from the assembled students, just before he smiled. "Well, hopefully, I won't let you down with my next move, Dr. Crowler." The preteen chuckled before starting his draw phase and drawing one card. Harii's emerald eyes scanned his card's before a smirk appeared on his face. But before he could start his turn, the sharp click of boots on marble reached his ears. Turning he saw his mother, father, and the king of games appear from the darkened hallway.

Seto Kaiba had seemingly not aged in years, neither had Mai, the two still appeared as they had ten years ago during the Battle City Tournament. Kaiba's eyes were narrowed as he looked down on the duel, noticing the Ancient Gear Golem on Crowler's side of the field and nothing on Harii's. His fists clenched thinking his son might lose before he felt his wife's hand on his arm, pulling him back slightly. "Let him handle this. Both still have four thousands life points, he's fine."

Harii turned back to Crolwer, still smirking as he watched the condescending man break out into a sweat with his boss in the room. "I knew they couldn't resist seeing my deck in action, and I won't let them down. I play two cards face down and activate the spell card, Foolish Burial." Two cards materialized on the field face down before a third card appeared, showing a hand rising from a grave and holding a shovel. "This card's effect lets me send a monster from my deck to the graveyard, and then I'll play Monster Reborn, to bring my monster to the field, say hello to my Darkblaze Dragon."

A massive black dragon suddenly appeared on the field, with scythe like arms, red trimmings, and an orange underbelly. Large black tusks pointed forward from its lower jaw, as it roared its fury to to the stands. "And since my dragon was special summoned from the graveyard, it's attack and defense double, making twenty four thousand. Then I'll play the equip spell card Malevolent Nuzzler, increasing its attack to three thousand one hundred." One of the upside down cards on the field stood up right, showing the equip spell.

"But I'm not done yet," Harii smirked, interrupting whatever Crowler was going to say. "Since my dragon was special summoned, I can still summon a monster and I choose Double Coston. It also has a special ability." He smiled as the two black ghosts appeared on the field, swirling around each other. "When I sacrifice him for a dark-type monster, he counts as two tributes. So goodbye Double Coston, and say hello to Dark Magician!"

A very different Dark Magician appeared than was expected. Dressed similar to Yugi's Dark Magician, only this one wore red, lined with gold, and carried a green staff. His skin was darker and his hair snow white. "Since I can't attack with Darkblaze Dragon this turn, I put my Dark Magician in defense and end my turn." Harii exclaimed with mild glee, his hand now devoid of cards.

The entire hall was silent. A ten yea old had just out played the headmaster of Obelisk Blue. Crowler himself had developed a tick in his face, he was being made an example of, and he couldn't even yell because the brat's father was there, and was his boss. "Very good Mr. Kaiba," the horribly ugly man said, swallowing his pride and drawing a card. He would not let some spoiled brat win! He would be laughed out of the academy! Looking at his two cards, he growled. He would have to stall for time. "I play Ancient Gear Soldier in defense mode, and switch my golem into defense as well."

"Whatever you say, Dr. Crowler." Harii nodded, watching the Ancient Gear Soldier appear with its arms cross and on one knee. The massive golem quickly followed, appearing to bow to the young duelist. "So, let's finish this. My draw." Harii's eyes got wide as he looked at the card in his hand. "First I activate my face down, Call of the Haunted, to bring back my Double Coston." Once again the two ghosts emerged, sticking blue tongues out at the man with the PhD in dueling, before vanishing. "And I'm sacrificing it to play Dark Magician Girl!"

In a swirl of hearts, the blonde magician appeared, dressed in blue robes with pink accents, emerald eyes that glowed with power, and blue staff with a yellow knob at the end. The female magician took one look at Dr. Crowler before giving a shriek and hiding behind the Dark Magician, fueling Crowler's embarrassment and rage. Then she turned, the hologram looked at the duelist who had summoned her and froze, blinking as emerald met emerald. Harry blinked as well before shaking his head. "All right, it's still my move. Dark Magician Girl, attack Ancient Gear Soldier."

The girl nodded before stepping out from behind the odd looking Dark Magician, her usual happy demeanor gone, before she flew across the arena, slamming her staff on the machine's head, destroying it. "Now Darkblaze Dragon, take out that rusted scrap heap!" The massive black dragon reared back, releasing a roar that shook the entire building, causing windows to explode five stories up, before Ancient Gear Golem exploded in a shower of sparks and parts, falling to the ground in a heap. "And because of Darkblaze Dragon's special ability, your monster's attack points come out of your life points. So you lose three thousand life points." Harry stated calmly as Crowler looked at his destroyed monster, just before Darkblaze Dragon opened its mouth and released a wave of black flames, striking Crowler and knocking him onto his ass, while removing three thousand life points from the blonde man.

"Next, Dark Magician, use Dark Magic Attack!" The Dark Magician floated toward the ceiling before pointing its hand at Crowler, and a wave of invisible force flew forward, striking the professor and sending him sliding across the floor and into a wall, with zero life points left. As the holograms vanished, the Dark Magician Girl seemed to hover for a second longer, staring at Harii with wide eyes, before vanishing. Harii was smiling. It was the first time he had used his deck and it had been flawless! He was almost bouncing with happiness, but he was a Kaiba, and behaved like one.

"The Winner of this duel is Harii Kaiba! A complete shut out!" The students and hopefuls in attendance began to shout, some positively and some screaming their rage at Crowler's defeat, before a swirl of white caught everyone's attention. They turned to see Seto Kaiba, framed on either side by his wife on his right and his rival on his left. "Listen and listen good. Students of Duel Academy as well as proctors and teachers. It is my honor to announce the opening of a new dorm at Duel Academy. Along with Slifer Red, Obelisk Blue, and Ra Yellow there will be the new Dragon White."

A sudden flash as Kaiba's duel disk came to life and he placed a card face down on it, immediately the image of a dorm in white, framed with light blue appeared, its front looked like the Blue Eye's White Dragon's head, while massive wings rose up, lined with windows and balcony's obviously the dorm rooms. Most of the students stared in awe at the massive building, and homage to their founder's favorite card. "Admission to Dragon White is decided by its own Headmaster as well as Chancellor Sheppard. And the Headmaster of Dragon White is none other than, the fourth greatest duelist in the world, Ryou Bakura!"

A swirl of black as a new figure appeared, wearing a black trench coat and a white shirt underneath. A pair of blue jeans hugged his legs as his sneakers slapped the ground. Long white hair spilled down his back as brown eyes looked around the room. They were tinged with red, a subtle hint toward the monster that once housed itself inside his very soul. "The first of many students to be sorted or resorted into Dragon White is Harii Kaiba." Bakura said, crossing his arms, his duel disk resting on his left wrist, black as the Dark Master's soul and silver accents. "More will be resorted into this almighty dorm, letters will be sent to students to let them know if such a thing has taken place for them. That is all for the entrance exams. "

* * *

**Author's Notes:** Well that's my first try at this thing. So let me know what you think. Please Review, I don't continue with out them. I hope you guys enjoyed it. Next Chapter there will be more family interaction, and a look into Harii Kaiba's life, as well as what is going on in England.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Yugioh or Harry Potter. The rights to characters and ideas go to their respective owners.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Harii stepped through the double glass doors that lead into Kaiba Corps lobby. His pose told everyone that he was excited before he walked toward the elevator and pressed the up button. The sound of sliding doors caught Harii's attention, causing him to turn his head to see a family enter. All three had blond hair, the husband and son had theirs slicked back. They were all pale with grey lifeless eyes that caused Harii's eyebrow to rise slightly. When his father had called him earlier to come to his office, it had been a surprise, especially since Harii was at the arcade.

The family was approaching, him, dressed in fine silk, and clothes that were popular in the 1970s, Harii actually felt sorry for them. Perhaps they were from one of the poorer countries, hoping to make a deal in order for Duel Monster's to come to their country, or to beg Harii's father for a place in Duel Academy for their son. The three were approaching him as his elevator arrived. Straightening his duel disk, Harii stepped inside, and the three people followed, sneering hatefully as if looking down on _him_. _'Hmph, like they could'_. Harii's trust account in bank probably had more money then they could ever hope to make.

Reaching up Harii pushed the button for the top floor, which happened to be his father's office, when he heard a derogatory sniff from behind him. Emerald eyes shifted to see the woman holding her son back, as though not wanting him anywhere near Harii, while the man in the green suit held a cane with a serpent's head on the top. Harii raised a hand in a fist, palm toward the man with the slick greasy hair and the cane. "Keeping the pimp hand strong are you?" [i]'Seventies rejects.'[/i] Harry thought to himself as the elevator finally reached the top floor.

"Well I never!" Harii heard as he stepped off the elevator, the woman's English accent was over bearing, and reminded him of things he didn't want to remember. Walking across the reception area, he pushed open one of the large oak doors and slipped inside, closing the door behind him. Once inside he looked around at his father's office. While once it had been plain, his wife had decided to redecorate, so images of the Blue Eyes White Dragon were everywhere, in paintings, on the carpet, and statues. Behind Kaiba's desk was a massive Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon's head as a replica mounted on the wall, looming over the entire office.

Speaking of the desk, that was where Harii spotted his mother and father, his mother leaning back over the desk while his father's lips were mashed against hers, his hands wandering over her body. Raising his fist to his mouth, Harii gave a cough, alerting the two adults to his presence. "Good, you made it." Seto said in a voice that was both calm, but also seemingly frustrated that his and Mai's play time had been cut short. "The Malfoy's will be here shortly and we must present a strong family front. Those people are absolute barbarians but they have a lot of money."

"You mean three English people with Transylvania pale skin, dress like they are from the 1970s, and the dad carries a pimp cane?" Harii asked, only to receive a critical eye from his father, while his mother hid her mouth with her hand. "I met them in the elevator. Incredibly rude people, the woman kept her son back as though he might catch something from being around me." Harii said, crossing his arms, leaving his duel disk thrust out in front of him.

"That's aright sweetie." Mai told her son, stepping forward. Her long blond hair hung down her back. She had decided to wear a purple dress for the day, which was odd for Harii since she normally preferred her white shirt and purple jacket. "People like the Malfoy's have been rich for generations, marrying into other wealthy families. The farther back they can trace their money the more important they feel…"

"Not that that matters here." Seto said, sitting in his chair behind his desk. He was dressed like normal, in a white sleeveless trench coat, with a dark long sleeved shirt underneath, and black jeans. "Here I call the shots, and have more money. They'll either get with the program or they can take their business idea and get out." The authority in the head of Kaiba Corps voice was ever present, but when someone talked down to his son, they talked down to his company, and that wouldn't be tolerated. He was a master tactician, and used the idiocy of other's to his advantage, it was how he ended up with Mai in the first place.

Her ex-boyfriend Joey Wheeler had been running his mouth, and challenged Seto to a duel. When Kaiba pointed out that Joey had nothing he wanted, the loud mouth had put a date with Mai on the line, if Kaiba put up his three blue eyes. To say Mai had been pissed was an understatement. Not only had Kaiba thrashed Wheeler, but Mai broke up with Joey on the spot for even thinking about putting her up as a trophy, and then had gone out with Seto. The two hit it off, and seemed to complement each other well, and formed a duo that seldom lost at anything, though they were each about as hard headed as they came.

Smirking at the memory of Wheeler's ultimate defeat, Kaiba pushed a button on the intercom. "Gardner, send the Malfoy's in." Yes, Seto had hired Yugi's girlfriend as his personal secretary, and had even hired Yugi as the spokesman for Kaiba Corps gaming division. Having the King of Games supporting your Duel Disks and other gaming technology had been profitable, while Yugi had taken over his Grandfather's card shop down the road. Though with Kaiba's duel disks, and Pegasus' cards, the shop had exploded, becoming a multimillion dollar investment that Kaiba was happy to put money in. Yugi even bought out Duke Devlin, who now worked for Yugi as a cashier.

Wheeler had all but vanished. His Red Eyes and Warrior deck not even getting him the win in the local region tournaments. He was a wash out, and though Kaiba, Yugi, and Pegasus, had all offered him jobs, he refused to accept them, saying he would be a great duelist once again as he slid further and further into obscurity. There were better cards out now, better versions of the Red Eyes, but Joey refused to accept change, and had sunk into a depression after Mai broke up with him and especially after her and Kaiba's marriage. He was now a drunk, living off his sister's income in Tokyo.

As the Malfoy's stepped into the room, they seemed shocked by the large monsters decorating the office, as well as spotting the boy from the elevator standing just behind the C.E.O. of the company and slightly to his left, while his wife was at his right. "Ahh, Mr. Kaiba. It is an… honor to meet a man of your caliber. " Lucius Malfoy said, stepping forward, placing his cane in his left hand and holding out his right to Seto, who stared back at it like something repugnant. "Yes… well." The Head of the Malfoy Family said, lowering his hand. "My name is Lucius Malfoy, this is my wife, Narcissa, and my son Draco. I have a business proposition for you that I think you'll enjoy greatly."

"Harii." Kaiba said in a voice that commanded respect, and brought the ten year old stepping forward immediately. "Why don't you take Draco here and show him around. In fact, why don't you take him on a tour of the building, you can even play a game of Duel Monster's with him if he has a deck." Kaiba shot Harii a look that said 'if he doesn't have one, give him one'. "This shouldn't take long." He turned his attention back to the man dressed all in green. "My name is Seto Kaiba, my wife Mai, and our son Harii. Once the children are gone, we can get down to business." Seto said, as the two boys instantly left through a side door.

The two boys looked at each other, weighing one another with their eyes. Harii could tell that the boy's family had money, but seemed to live in an ass backwards civilization since he was wearing knickerbockers and a button up shirt, as well as high socks and black dress shoes. Obviously he was uncomfortable as well. "Come along." Harii said turning on his heel and walking away from the young boy, treating him like a dog, which caused Draco to growl, like a dog. The two moved quickly down a hallway and opened the next door, which lead back to the reception area. Tea was sitting behind her desk drinking her tea and enjoying the silence.

"The company has many divisions. Mostly we are a gaming corporation, producing technology for the Duel Monsters game. Video Games, Duel Disks, and things like that. But we also have a department dedicated to medicine and even one that produces equipment for the police. " Harii said, ignoring the boy's dull and bored expression since he obviously wasn't interested. "But I'll take you to our pride and joy." The heir of Kaiba Corp said, walking toward an elevator and pressing the button marked with a dragon.

The two rode in silence for a while before, "When are we going to get there?" Draco suddenly asked, his voice annoyed at the thought that someone was taking up his precious time. '_Oh ye's_, Harii thought, '_someone is way to full of themselves'. _"They said not to take long, which means your father will probably say yes to mine. My father always gets what he wants. I also get what I want. My father never neglects anything I desire. Like next year, I plan on getting a broom for school, and no one will dare to get in my way."

Slowly, Harii turned his head to look at the boy next to him. "You want a broom for school? How lame can you get? Are you going to try and afford your family better clothes by helping out the janitor?" The ten year old asked, looking at the blond with a raised eyebrow. "Not that I could blame you, the poor need all the money they can get. It must be why your family wears such horrible outfits. Where are you from?"

Draco was about to retort when he caught himself. He was talking about a broom with a MUGGLE. That was a big breach in the Statute of Secrecy. If his father ever found out he would be in so much trouble. "No! A broom is a new… term for an auto..move…ital. You know how they make the broom noise when you turn it on." Draco cringed as Harii stared at him with a look that clearly said he pitied the boy. But Draco was happy that Harii didn't mention it again as the elevator came to a stop. They exited to find themselves in the biggest room Draco had ever seen. You could have fit the whole of Hogwarts into it.

"This is the Kaiba Stadium. This is where we play duel monsters when we don't feel like using Duel Disks." Harii said, stepping past Draco and flipping an old switch, the stadium came alive, displaying the massive amount of seats as well as the large dueling field on the floor. He walked over to a cabinet and opened it, looking through the different starter decks. "Duel Monsters had lots of different types of cards, with different types and different strengths." The next hour was spent with Harii telling Draco all about Duel Monsters, the spell cards and the traps, as well as Monster effects before Draco chose a Spell Caster deck.

As Harii passed the cards over, the elevator opened and a rather smug looking Seto Kaiba stepped out, followed by an irate Lucius Malfoy, their wives not far behind. "Draco, come along, dear." Narcissa called, before scowling at the Kaibas. Draco shoved the cards in his pocket before waving to Harii as he followed his parents into the elevator. Harii watched the doors slide closed before turning to his parents.

"Lucius made me a deal I most certainly could put down." Seto said, moving to lean against the wall with his arms closed. "It seems my picture was taken along with Yugi while he had the Millennium Puzzle in his possession. Those people were wizards, dark wizards probably, who wanted to know what happened to the Millennium Items. I told them to get lost after they offered me a lot of pocket change." The older man said before sliding his arm around his wife. "Like I would risk something happening again like what happened during the Battle City Finals, or that whole Dartz fiasco."

Harii of course knew all these stories, and the magic of the Millennium Items. He had learned all about it from Yugi and his Grandpa before Grandpa passed away a few years ago. It had been wonderful but frightening stories, especially when he found out about his mother being sent to the Shadow Realm, and the vile monster named Zorc. "Harii, hon, its time for bed." Mai said, though she wasn't looking at Harii at all, but at Seto. Harii got one of those foreboding feelings like something was going to happen when he was gone that he didn't want to know about. Quickly he hopped into Stadium Elevator and took a key from his pocket, putting it into a keyhole and turning it, a separate wall opened up revealing more buttons and he pushed the one that said 'H'.

His last view of the stadium was his mother and father kissing each other passionately, trying to make up for the time they had lost while the meeting with the Malfoy's took place. Shaking his head, thoroughly grossed out, Harii took the elevator up to his room. Inside was his place, his own special lair. Taking off his coat he draped it over the back of the couch before falling onto one of the bean bag chairs and taking his boots off. Turning on his stereo, he moved to the intercom and ordered dinner to his room, as he went into his bedroom and changed into his pajamas. Walking out of his bedroom dressed in Blue Eyes White Dragon pajama bottoms and a Harpie's Brother shirt, he dropped onto his couch and turned on his big screen TV, turning it to the Duel Monsters channel to see what matches were going on.

The room was decorated as the son of Seto Kaiba would be expected too. On one wall was the painted image of three Blue Eyes White Dragons, with a looming image of the Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon standing behind and over them. Under each dragon's head though was an empty picture frame, for when he beat his father for his Dragons and would retire them. On the other wall were the three Egyptian God Monsters, the Winged Dragon of Ra, Obelisk the Tormentor, and Slifer the Sky Dragon, also with empty picture frames. It was his ultimate test, to finally prove he was the King of Games, to collect the six rarest cards from his father and Yugi.

His dinner finally arrived during the rematch between Rex Raptor and Weevil Underwood. Both of whom had upgraded their decks considerably. After eating, Harii was about to turn off his TV when Maximillion Pegasus stepped out onto the arena floor. Rex Raptor having beaten Weevil was standing there looking excited as Pegasus handed him his trophy. "I would like to make an announcement. Next week marks the tenth anniversary of my Duelist Kingdom tournament. With just enough time before the students of Duel Academy step into its hallowed halls, I open my island once again in a tournament derived to find the greatest duelist under the age twenty, to receive a one of a kind card. Those who are invited will receive a package in the mail tomorrow. Sweet Dreams."

* * *

**Author's Note**:Sorry to all fans of Joey/Mai, but honestly, the guy would sell his mother into prostitution if it meant a chance to beat Kaiba, and it just worked out for the best, for Seto, Mai and Harii. We have the return of Duelist Kingdom. What sort of card could be this one of a kind prize? Review and let me know what you think. Next update should be tomorrow!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Yugioh or Harry Potter. The rights to characters and ideas go to their respective owners.

**Author's Note**: Before I begin, I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed so far. Shade, Trexie, Shadow of a Life, and Blackblade0001. A special thanks to Texie for reviewing twice! By the way, this story will NOT be slash. I just haven't come up with Pairings for the future yet.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

The sun rose early the next day for Harii, as he got to his feet. His mind wandered to the tournament Pegasus had mentioned the night before during the tournament. Duelist Kingdom was how Yugi Motou had got his start maybe he would get his start there as well, if he was invited. He had learned from his mother and father to never expect anything from Pegasus, the man was just to 'out there' to think rationally and anything could happen. He hoped that meant he too would be invited to Duelist Kingdom, though he had only beaten Crowler two days ago.

Sitting up he pushed his Dark Magician sheets off of himself and wandered into the bathroom to shower. After freshening up he dressed in a pair of blue jeans and a white shirt, leaving his pajamas in the dirty clothes for the maid to take care of later. Opening his bedroom door he entered into the living area of his personal floor, and found a bowl of frosted flakes waiting for him. With a smile he devoured the bowl quickly and got a glass of orange juice out of his refrigerator and flopped down into his bean bag chair, turning on the television. Still set on the Duel Monsters Network, he smiled to see he had woken up just in time for his favorite cartoon, "Dark Magician and the Dragon Round Up".

For the next half hour the ten year old sat in a trance watching the show, not even seeing one of his father's body guards enter and place a package on the couch next to his trench coat, bearing the I2 logo and a Toon Blue Eyes White Dragon image. Finally as the show went off the air, Harii stretched, his hand hitting the side of the box with a thump. Emerald eyes turned to see the box and Harii let off a squeal of excitement as he quickly tore it open, only to be surprised by a cartoon rabbit exploding out of the box in a field of pink smoke. Harii fell back onto his butt in surprise, as he looked at the pink creature which began to chant 'Hey Kaiba' over and over again.

Sitting up slowly Harii looked in the box, noticing the stuffed rabbit was on a spring. And sitting around the spring was a glove with star shaped indentions in it, two gold stars, and a video tape, with a note telling him to watch it with his parents. Shrugging Harii walked over to the intercom pushing the button to his parent's room. "Mom, Dad. I got a package from Pegasus and a video tape. It says to watch it with…" But that was as far as he could get before his shirtless father and a messy haired Mai entered the room from the elevator, both looking around at high alert.

For a moment no one spoke, and the only sound in the room was the continued chant of 'Hey Kaiba' coming from the stuffed rabbit. Growling, Seto stormed over to the rabbit and tore it, and the spring out of the box, throwing it to the ground and crushing it under his heel until it stopped making noise. "God I hate that rabbit." Seto ground out, as he reached into the box and pulled out the tape, putting it in Harii's VCR, which wiped the "Mystical Beast Cerberus' Christmas in July" special off the TV, only to be replaced by the image of Maximillion Pegasus.

"Hello, Kaiba-boy." The image of Pegasus said, pushing the hair in front of his only remaining eye out of his face. "If I know you as well as I think I do, you are the one who put this tape into the VCR, and probably destroyed Funny Bunny already. Oh well, there's nothing I can do about that now. The reason why you and your wife are here Kaiba-boy is because I'm opening Duelist Kingdom once again, and inviting your son Harii to the tournament. Now don't worry about anyone's souls, not since I lost my Millennium Eye, but the winner will receive a one of a kind card, its two counterparts hidden somewhere in the world by my airline crew." The creator of Duel Monsters said, straightening his red coat.

Kaiba was frustrated he wanted answers to his questions, but asking a video tape wouldn't help. If Harii was invited why wasn't he and Yugi invited? They were the top two position holders for the game. "As to why I didn't invite you and Yugi-boy, Kaiba. That's simple." The video tape said with a smirk, while Kaiba stepped back in sudden fear. "This tournament is for contestants twenty and under. Including Rex Raptor and Weevil Underwood, since they both just turned twenty. If Harii competes he must be on my ship at midnight tonight, but don't worry, he'll be home long before Duel Academy starts. And when he makes it to the finals, you and your lovely wife can be flown in to watch your son compete personally. Sound like a deal? Remember, tonight at Midnight."

With that the tape went silent, completely cutting off all noise other than Seto Kaiba's heavy breathing, and the swiss of Harii's long black hair as he looked between his mother and father. Both of them had been at Duelist Kingdom the last time, but only his mother had been a participant. Seto had gone to rescue Mokuba, who was away at college now, who had been kidnapped by Pegasus in an attempt to take over Kaiba Corp. Then both he and Mokuba had had their souls trapped in playing cards. Kaiba had done everything in his power to stay away from Pegasus since his defeat at Yugi's hands, but it seemed their paths were destined to keep crossing.

"Well, I really don't see a reason for him not to go." Mai spoke up for the first time since she had entered the room, leaning against the couch while she scratched her scalp messing up her hair even more. "Pegasus doesn't have his Millennium Eye anymore, and he just adores Harii." The blond smiled at her adopted son pulling him close for a hug. "And besides, with you here watching over Kaiba Corp, there is no way he can try to take over the company once again, especially with Yugi on your side. I say stop being a worry wart and let the kid duel."

Seto leaned back slightly, his arms crossed while he thought about what was going on. On the one hand, his adopted son was offered a once in a lifetime opportunity to go to a major world recognized tournament held by the creator of his favorite game. On the other, it was Pegasus. Though Pegasus had never done anything to Harii, other than a bunch of really nice things, the fact that Pegasus still loved to piss him off with Funny Bunny and calling him Kaiba-boy was more than he thought he could rationally handle. Plus, his son would be gone for a few days, if the tournament even lasted that long with him in it. If Harii was gone… Kaiba turned to look at his wife, her pale skin, blond hair messed up beyond belief, and her sexy near see through camisole on. Yup, Harii being gone for a few days would work out for the best.

"Fine, Harii can go to Duelist Kingdom." Seto said, wincing at the near high pitch squeal of happiness coming from the preteen, before he crossed his arms. "And he'll win. Pegasus doesn't do anything lightly, and bringing you into the tournament means he most likely has something planned. Pack a duffle bag, two pairs of pants, two shirts, and some socks and underwear." The C.E.O. said, with a smile, before it became a smirk. "After lunch though, you'll spend five hours in the Kaiba Stadium, dueling some of our leading researchers into strategies and card types. That way you'll have no excuse for losing when you arrive to Duelist Kingdom."

Harii's eyes were the size of dinner plates as he stared at his dad. Five hours playing Duel Monsters? Straight? What sort of training regiment was that? You never knew what was in your opponent's hand, or what they had face down on the field. "If you had something to do," his father spoke, breaking him out of his trance. "You have two hours to see that it gets done. I would suggest making a run to Yugi's, he might have some cards that would interest you." Kaiba said, walking toward the elevator, Mai following him. As the door closed, Harii could hear the sound of a smack, and his mother yelp before she started giggling, and the sound of lip smacking... The Horror.

In a whirlwind of movement, Harii had his socks, shoes, and coat on, and slipped the glove and star chips into his pocket. Slapping his Duel Disk onto his arm, he put his deck in the box hanging from his belt, before he took the elevator down to the lobby and burst out onto the road. Two hours to get to Yugi-Sensei's shop. Maybe he would be able to help him out with some cards. Running down the sidewalk he nearly shoved people out into the street before pushing open the door to Kame Game shop. The building was massive now, nearly rivaling the size of Kaiba Corp's tower. The first thing Harii saw when he entered were the Duel Disks for Duel Academy up on display, as well as others like what Crowler used in their duel, and even variations of the normal Duel Disk. Some were solid black and spiky, while others were green with light green edges, formerly used by Soul Collectors for Dartz.

Harii looked around noticing the usual group in their corner near the new packs, hoping to draw something rare from the metallic packages. Hmph, if they weren't good enough to win with the cards they had, then rare cards would be fodder for those who liked to prey on the weak. Stepping further inside he noticed a large gaggle of red heads swarming around, looking very confused, with Duke Devlin trying to help as much as possible, and trying to explain how Dungeon Dice Monsters wasn't exactly like Duel Monsters. Harii rolled his eyes as he strolled past them to the escalator to the second floor, where the Ultra rare cards were held for ridiculous prices that no one else could afford. It was hilarious to walk out with something that left most people breathless, and then a line of duelists to beat his way through on the way to home to Kaiba Corp.

When he reached the second floor he stopped to look around. So many cards, and he had been over most of them with Yugi and his Father's help. He walked toward the walls to begin looking at the single cards, encased in glass with screws in the four corners holding them closed, and making sure it was damn near impossible to steal them before someone spotted you. His finger trailed a mere inch from the glass, not wanting to leave any smudges on them until he came to a stop, staring at a card the likes of which he had never seen before. Beside it were several more cards that seemed to go along with it. "Hmm, that looks interesting. And would make a great addition to my deck for the tournament." Harii said as he reached forward, only to have his hand smacked away by a long gangly arm.

Turning, with wide eyes, Harii saw one of the red heads, slightly taller than him, with freckles and a hook nose. His arms were long and gangly and he had a look of greed in his eyes. "Those are mine! I need them for the tournament." The boy said, before reaching for the rare cards, only for his own hand to be smacked away by Harii. "Hey what's the big idea! I need those cards for the tournament, and since I need to impress some rich brat next year, I need those cards in my deck!"

"Like I care. I'm buying those cards for my deck so I can win the tournament, but if you want at them so bad, I'll duel you for them." Harii said, as his Blue Eyes duel disk lit up, showing that he was eager for a round of Duel Monsters, his training in the Kaiba Stadium be damned. He wasn't going to lose a bunch of rare cards to some English red head. "My name is Harii Kaiba, heir of the Kaiba Corporation Empire. And I'll show you that is a name to be respected."

"Fine, my name is Ron Weasley, and I'll show you exactly what you are up against." The red head said, as his' average duel disk list up, and he popped his deck into the deck zone, quickly followed by Harii doing the same.

"Let's Duel" They both said at the same time, drawing five cards each. By now the rest of the red heads had arrived, as well as the normal crowd, Duke, and Yugi who was watching the red heads with a close eye and moved to stand near the cards Harii and Ron were dueling for. "I'll go first," Harii said, drawing an extra card. "I'll start by playing Skilled Dark Magician in attack mode, and playing two cards face down." The magician appeared, swinging his staff around before pointing it straight at Ron, who gulped as the two cards appeared on the field.

"My turn!" Ron yelled, drawing a card, and smiling when he saw what it was. "I play Lord of D. in defense mode." The Lord of Dragon's appeared, kneeling on one knee with his arms crossed protectively over his chest. "Then I'll play Flute of Summoning Dragon to play two Blue Eyes White Dragons!" Ron laughed as the two monsters appeared in face up attack mode, only they weren't complete and seemed to fade in and out of existence, their roar was cracked and broken as though in pain from being played.

"You cheating bastard!" Harii yelled, ready to punch the insolent red head in the nose. "There were only four Blue Eyes ever printed, and one of them was ripped in half. The other three belong to my father, Seto Kaiba!" Harii roared, ready to tackle the annoying git, he didn't care if he lost the duel or not.

"How dare you call my son a cheater!" The fat old red head said, glaring daggers at Harii. "Those Blue Eyes are fair game, if not the Duel Disk wouldn't have read them." She huffed, though inside she was cringing. The cards she and her husband had summoned where supposed to work perfectly, but if someone knew exactly where the real dragons were, then they could be caught hands down.

"It's still my move, and since the cards work, they work!" The red head snapped angrily at Harii, before turning to the Blue Eyes and the Lord of D. "Now I sacrifice my three monsters to summon the Winged Dragon of Ra!" Out of the corner of his eye Harii saw Yugi open his eyes wide, and look at Harii and Ron with fear in his eyes. Harii had heard the story of Odion vs Joey Wheeler before, how Ra had become enraged at being summoned with a counterfeit card. There was no telling how the almighty Sun God of Egypt would feel to having counterfeit sacrifices used to summon a counterfeit card.

With a roar the two dragons and the spellcaster vanished in screams of pain that chilled everyone's blood as storm clouds appeared outside the windows, yellow bolts of lightning flashing dangerously close to the shop. "Everyone get down!" Yugi shouted, as he and Duke Devlin hit the carpeted floor, followed by dozens of other people, leaving only the Weasley's and Harii standing, as the gold lightning continued to spark and flash dangerously close to them, shattering the glass roof over Kame Games. Suddenly Mrs. Weasley was struck, sending her careening off the second floor balcony to the floor below. Then her son, Ron was struck, his body going rigid under the power of Ra until he crumpled to the floor in an unconscious heap.

Harii looked around in terror. He knew he wasn't safe. Ra's anger was focused on everyone involved in the duel, and he most certainly was at that. Twin bolts of lightning lashed downward, one striking Harii in the gut, and worked its way up to explode out of his back forcing him to arch backwards as a second bolt hit the scar in his forehead. A scream ripped through the air, high and blood curdling, but not Harii's as green mist exploded from his now open and raw scar, before he was blown backwards into the side of the escalator going up to the third floor, and fell to the ground in pain.

However, Harii was able to get back to his feet soon after, just as the doors below opened, and a pissed off looking Seto Kaiba stormed in, Mai following close behind, dressed in her purple leather skirt, white blouse and purple jacket, Kaiba was dressed as he normally was. They stopped when they saw Mrs. Weasley's unconscious form, and then ran up the stairs, taking in the cuts from the broken glass, Ron laying limp on the floor nearby, and Harii standing warily as his Duel Disk shut off, the Skilled Dark Magician fading from view. Mai ran over to her son when she saw the blood running down the right side of Harii's face from his lightning bolt shaped scar, and hugged her shocked son close as he continued to stare at Ron's fallen form.

"What the hell happened?" Kaiba growled rounding on Yugi. "I saw someone play the Winged Dragon of Ra, and since you don't have your duel disk with you…" Yugi sat up, looking around in shock at the destruction of his shop. He ran a hand through his tri-colored hair, getting the glass out before he stood up, shaking, his shirt, and knocking the glass of his pants as well.

"That kid played three counterfeit cards. Two of which were Blue Eyes White Dragons, then he decided to sacrifice them to a counterfeit Ra. You can guess what happened next." Yugi told him in his deep voice. Kaiba eyed Yugi before nodding. He trusted this Yugi a lot more than the past one who kept switching out for the Pharaoh years before. Kaiba stalked over to the fallen duelist and plucked the Duel Disk off his wrist, inspecting the cards. Most of them now had their picture burned off, but the words remained. Three Blue Eyes White Dragons and a Winged Dragon of Ra were visible, as were two more counterfeit God Cards and a blackened set of Exodia.

"I'm going to sue them Kaiba, not you. Someone needs to pay for this mess and they're the ones bringing counterfeit cards into my store, and unleashing a pissed off God Card." Yugi said, glaring at the remaining red heads, who looked down at the floor with guilty expressions. Walking over to the shelf he removed the six cards from their resting place, and handing them over to Duke Devlin. "Ring those up, as well as a booster pack." Turning to Kaiba, he nodded before walking away, probably to call someone in to fix his roof as soon as possible, as well as to call his lawyers.

Seto followed Duke to pay for the cards, telling him to bag them so he couldn't see what they were. Mai stayed with Harii, steadying him before leading him to the escalator down to the main floor. An Ambulance had arrived to pick up Mrs. Weasley and her son. Together the three made there way back to Kaiba Tower, to get Harii patched up, and on a helicopter to the dock. The stubborn boy was still going to Duelist Kingdom.

* * *

**Author's Note**: Sorry for the Ron Bashing if you like Ron. I don't like him, so I made him into a jealous, cheating bastard… which he was in the books to, so really no change there. Next chapter its time to get on the way to Duelist Kingdom and the opening ceremonies! Who will be there? What will I pull out next? Hmm… I know. Hermione Granger and Neville Longbottom!


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Yugioh or Harry Potter. The rights to characters and ideas go to their respective owners.

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Hermione Granger was just about giddy as she stood in line to get on the large cruise ship that would take her to Duelist Kingdom. Her invitation couldn't have come at a better time, a man in a black suit and had blue hair and sunglasses had been waiting for them when they got off the plane for their vacation, holding up a large sign that said, Granger. When her father had asked what the sign was for, the man had produced a box, saying he was from Mr. Pegasus and Hermione was invited to Duelist Kingdom! Hermione had been excited as was her parents when they found out about the prizes included three million dollars to the winner as well as a one of a kind card.

The bushy haired girl had immediately brought out her deck, excited that she got to participate in a tournament in another country! Near by was the reigning English champion, Dudley Dursley, the idiotic Neanderthal bullied his way through most tournaments, beating up anyone who beat him in a duel, so everyone knew just to let him win. Rumor had it he had a cousin, but had kicked up such a fuss about the kid that his parents had gotten rid of him. It was a horrible thing to think about, and the Dursley's had been investigated and when the police found out about the kid… they dropped the case. It was a very weird time in the news. The whole station was closed down and people lost their jobs over it, and none of the police offers could even remember having a case about an abused child named Harry Potter.

Dudley though was massively over weight, thanks to his parents and his aunt Marge, who bought him Duel Monster cards by the case full. His clothes were the size of circus tents as he waddled up to the ship and showed his red glove and two star chips. Hermione was surprised to see he hadn't tried to beat anyone up for their star chips yet. But he was probably just waiting for the adults to be gone so he could do it with out being caught. And Hermione had made a friend! An honest to God friend, named Neville Longbottom. Though he was pudgy and his hair was slicked down on his forehead, he was nice and polite, and very shy. He had great manners too, which was always a plus in a friend.

Rumor had it that one of the contestants had already been taken out. A boy by the named of Ron Weasley has been the victim of a Duel Monster's accident, like what had happened to several people during the old Battle City tournament. They said he was struck by lightning in the freak lightning storm that had taken the city near lunch time. His opponent was also struck but had gotten back up. Though who the other person was seemed to be a secret. The only running joke was that he was like his father, far to stubborn to be taken out by something like near death, and was coming to participate in the Duelist Kingdom tournament, his injuries be damned.

The sound of a helicopter caught Hermione's attention. She looked up into the air to see a black helicopter silhouetted against the full moon, its blades whirling away as it grew closer, blowing everyone's things around in its gust winds as it touched down. The logo on the helicopter caught Hermione's attention though. KC. As in Kaiba Corporation, the leading company in technology for Duel Monsters, everyone who played Duel Monsters on a Duel Disk had to buy from Kaiba Corp. Just like how the cards all came from Industrial Illusions. The two companies had monopolized the Duel Monster's Industries, and were listed as the two wealthiest companies in the world.

Her eyes caught focus of movement before the side of the helicopter slid back, and a young boy hopped down, wearing a black leather trench coat. A white shirt was tucked in blue jeans, and his tennis shoes were white with red trim. On his left wrist was a duel disk shaped like a Blue Eyes White Dragon's wing, his long black hair was pulled back, and a large bandage was wrapped around his forehead. A card box was strapped to his upper left arm, probably containing his deck a duffle bag was thrown over his left shoulder, behind held with his left hand. In his right hand was something odd though, a black metallic briefcase with the image of a roaring Red Eyes Black Dragon on it.

Hermione gawked at the heir of Kaiba Corp, here to participate in the same tournament she was. She felt giddy, like a school girl! Which she was. Maybe he would be her friend too, like Neville was. He certainly seemed friendly enough, shaking hands as he passed by the line and walked up to the guy with spiked up bangs who was standing near the gangplank. The only person the boy didn't smile and wave at was Dudley Dursley, the two seemed to glare at each other with enough hatred to spark a fire. "Attention Duelists!" The large man yelled, putting a hand on the boy's shoulder. "Please give a huge Duelist Kingdom welcome to the boy who scored perfect marks on his entrance exam for Duel Academy, and shut out the headmaster of Obelisk Blue in a duel. He was involved in a battle earlier today where both contestants were struck by lightning! I give to you, Harii Kaiba!"

There was a lot of applause, and Hermione clapped along with the rest of them. So that was the boy everyone had been talking about. So this was the boy who survived being struck by lightning and then still decided to compete in a tournament, supposedly being as hard headed as his father, Seto Kaiba. But what was his problem with Dudley Dursley? The two acted like they knew each other and had a deep loathing for one another. Harii strolled past Dudley, pushing the obese child out of his way as he walked up the plank, followed by the new Japanese Champion, Rex Raptor, who had turned twenty just a few months ago.

After the two of them went up, everyone else was allowed to board the ship. Hermione caught a flash of black going up the stairs toward the upper levels, while she and Neville were sent down below with the others. They were bunking with a lot of other people, and most were already sitting in groups swapping cards. Hermione smiled, this was her kind of place. After finding a bed she put her bag down on it, and left to find Neville. She located him on the deck of the ship looking out at the water. "Come on Neville! This is going to be fun, win or lose, its having fun that matters."

"I know, Hermione." Neville said, looking back at the door leading to the boy's bunk. "But I just don't fit in with anyone else. And what if I do lose? My grandmother would be so disappointed in me. With Dudley and Harii Kaiba in the tournament, I don't think I stand a chance." The pudgy boy said, pulling out his cards and flipping through his deck with a down cast expression. "You heard what that one guy said. That Kaiba kid scored a perfect score on his entrance exam into Duel Academy, and shut out one their headmasters in a duel. He's got to be good to do that."

"Oh, Neville! Don't think like that. We'll go see him. I'm sure he's a nice guy." Hermione said, nearly bouncing up and down before she grabbed Neville's arm and roughly pulled him toward the stair case. They weren't sure which room was his, but it wasn't hard to find when they reached the top floor. There stood Harii Kaiba, his arms crossed and glaring down Dudley Dursley, who was obviously, by the shouting and red face, trying to bully Harii out of his room.

"Look here, Dursley. I don't have time to deal with your pathetic 'I want the world attitude'. A lot has changed in the last five years, and I will crush you if you continue to get in my way." The black haired boy said, narrowing his eyes toward the whale sized blond. "I could buy you and your entire family with out blinking. In fact, I think my father would like to expand his sales into England, maybe buying out a company and firing the useless peon that is your father will help in that goal. I'll ask him."

"Look here, Freak. I don't care who you think you are now, but your still just the brat who lived under our stairs!" Dudley shouted, stepping forward menacingly, and cracking his knuckles. Two other boys seemed to appear behind him, before Hermione realized that Dudley had merely been blocking their view of the two obese tar heads, Duncan Delon and Piers Polkiss, who obviously came riding Dudley's fat rolls. The two goons laughed openly. Hermione was about to say something when Harii lashed out, catching Dudley in the throat with his elbow, before walking past the choking boy and stomping backwards on the boy's knee, driving him to the ground.

The two goons were silent as they stared open mouthed at the much skinnier boy who had taken down the colossus of a boy. "Like I said, Dursley, things have changed. Now get your fat ass out of the VIP section and dive back into the ocean before you deprive yourself of any more much needed water, you depraved whale sized moron." Harii stepped past Piers and Duncun, opening his door and slamming it closed. Dudley got to his feet, rubbing his neck, his beady little eyes narrowed in rage as he stormed past Hermione and Neville, and back down the stairs.

Hermione and Neville later would have sworn they felt the ship rock and forth with each step the gigantic boy took, but for the moment they proceeded to Harii's door and knocked on it. A moment later, a completely calm and collected Harii Kaiba opened the door, looking at the two in interest. "Harri Kaiba? I'm Hermione Granger, and this is Neville Longbottom." The buck toothed girl quickly introduced them, curtsying slightly to the wealthy young man. "We were wondering if we could hang out with you, rather than down below."

"Sure. Why not?" The boy shrugged, stepping aside to let them in. The room was HUGE, easily the size of the mass bunks down stairs, only with out all the people. Red carpet stretched out as far as the eye could see, a private bathroom, and huge king sized bed. The mysterious brief case lay on the bed next to the duffle bag and the Duel Disk, which was the likes of nothing Hermione had seen before. Both her and Neville ran forward to see it up close. "Be careful with that please." Harii said, walking slowly behind them. "There are only two like it in the world, and one of them belongs to my father."

The two stepped back from it, and Neville peaked into the Deck Zone, but saw nothing there. "Where's your deck at?" He asked, than spotted the belt strapped deck box on Harii's arm. "Oh." Harii sat on the edge the bed, looking the two over with a critical eye. He seemed to be weighing them, judging them in a way that made Hermione feel the need to straighten her button up blue shirt and her plaid skirt, and Neville to fix the abhorrent yellow tie against the green button up shirt he wore, blue jeans. In a flash Harii removed Neville's tie, looking at it in abject horror.

"Who would make someone wear something like this? It's horrible. You have nearly as bad a fashion sense as that Malfoy fellow, who came by the company office the other day." Harii said, ignoring the wide eyed look Neville was giving him, though Hermione didn't. "I mean, the poor fellow was going to pay for a broom to school with, I guess to help out the janitor." He said, chuckling slightly as he passed the tie back to Neville. "He came in wearing knickerbockers, knee high socks, and shiny black shoes. He looked like a rejected cast member from Oliver Twist."

Neville nearly fell over at the mention of Malfoy taking a broom to school. That idiot almost blew the cover for the entire Magical World. Neville was already in a state of shock when he heard about what happened to Ron Weasley and his mother. The two had conjured cards for the game, and apparently the cards hadn't liked it. All over the world magical detection devices had blown up at precisely the moment that 'bolt of lightning' had struck Ron down. Neville never had liked the Weasleys, as a pureblood himself, to see the Weasleys and the Malfoys both in a race to accumulate wealth, with the Malfoys well in the lead, it was disgusting and vile, not that either of them could have touched the Potter wealth.

Hermione had broken into giggles as Harii explained Malfoy's attire, and nearly fell back on the bed, until her back hit the edge of the metal brief case. "By the way, Harii, what is in the brief case?" She asked, looking it over as though it were some sort of puzzle. Harii actually smirked as he walked over to the brief case and flipped it open. Hermione and Neville both could have sworn they heard angels singing at the sight of thousands of Duel Monster Cards, each in mint condition, held in its own private little sleeve. Harii smiled as he watched their faces, and leaned back against the wall. "Sadly, it doesn't contain my father's Blue Eyes White Dragons, or my sensei's Egyptian God Cards. Not yet anyway."

"By the way." Hermione popped up again, a bewildered look on her face. "How do you know Dudley Dursley? You live in Japan, and he lives all the way in England with me and Neville. How did you two meet and why don't you like each other?"

Harii sat down on one of the big comfy couches that were in the room, and leaned his head back against the couch deep in thought, before his green eyes turned toward the two English citizens. "Dudley Dursley and I… well, the whole Dursley family and I have a history together, not something I want to go into. Though, I will make a certain phone call. That fat bastard said far more then he should have, that's for sure." The other two new well enough to leave it alone and soon their conversation turned to other things. Friends, family, Duel Monsters, and a multitude of other things. Soon, Harii told them to go and get their things so they could in his room, since it was much larger and had a lot more room then the bunk room.

The next day the trio left the bunk and headed down to breakfast, eating chocolate muffins and blue berry muffins like they were going out of style. Coffee, orange juice, apple juice, all of it disappeared quickly in the storm of teenagers and preteens. Soon enough the boat reached Duelist Kingdom Island. After the mad dash of the other duelists, Harii, Hermione, and Neville exited the room they had spent the night in and walked down the flight of stairs the ship had pulled up to, only to see a massive set of steps ahead of them. Harii looked around but couldn't spot Dudley anywhere. The fat oaf and his friends must have over slept. Which was fine, since that meant Harii and his new friends could duel in peace.

The three of them walked up the stairs up to the castle that loomed over the island. The home of Maximillion Pegasus was grand, not that Harii was all that impressed by it. A castle was cool, but he had seen enough of them in spell cards not to be shocked by it. He thought he heard Neville mumble something about a hog's warts, so he assumed he wasn't too thrilled by it either. Little did he know that Neville was stunned at the size of the place, it was bigger than Hogwarts by several times, and on its own private island in the middle of the ocean. Yeah it was pretty cool.

When they reached the top of the stairs, they found many of the other contestants leaning against the high walls of the courtyard trying to catch their breath. Neville was especially winded though, and Harii and Hermione had to actually help him the last bit. When Harii looked back he could see Dursley running toward the stairs, Piers and Duncun following in his wake. He turned his head back toward the balcony above the courtyard just in time for Pegasus to appear. "Greetings, all. I am Maximillion Pegasus, creator of Duel Monsters. Welcome to Duelist Kingdom, with the prize of three million dollars to the victor and a special one of a kind card!" The flamboyant man said, spreading his arms wide, as his one eye looked over the competitors, apparently already picking just who would make it to the finals.

"The first four people with ten star chips will return to this castle to participate in the finals! So why are you all standing around? My entire island is at your disposal for the tournament. And watch out for my eliminators, hiding out there in the island somewhere," Pegasus laughed as he turned and walked back into his castle. Harii, Hermione, and Neville smiled at one another, before racing down the steps, their eyes gleaming with excitement at the thought of being the first with ten star chips.

* * *

**Author's Notes**: So there is chapter 4. I know with Harii eventually going to Duel Academy this should be in the GX category, but he isn't there yet. Duelist Kingdom first and foremost at the moment. Of course, when it comes to Harii's pairing, I'm not certain who it will be with. Might start a vote. Watch for it in the future! Well, thanks for reading so far! Review and the story will keep coming, probably one duel per chapter. So who will Harii's first victim be?

1. Weevil Underwood

2. Rex Raptor

3. Ghost Nappa

4. Dudley Dursley

5. Panik

6. A Weasley (if so, which one?)


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Yugioh or Harry Potter. The rights to characters and ideas go to their respective owners.

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Harii was lounging next to a creek, enjoying the soft gurgling sound that came with the bubbling water as it splashed over the rocks. His long black hair was tied back out of his face the white bandage that had covered his forehead was gone, revealing the unblemished skin underneath. The Egyptian God, Ra, had obviously found the scar unsettling and removed it, for whatever reason it had. Currently, the sun was partially blocked by the leaves of the thick full trees, making the shadowy clearing he found himself in calm and serene. Hermione and Neville had gone off to duel, while Harii had stayed behind to relax before his first duel. Harii was happy for the piece and quiet, he was afraid everyone would gang up on him, in the hopes of removing a Kaiba from the tournament even before the finals. His long black coat was thrown lazily over a rock as he flipped through his deck, working and reworking strategies.

A loud crash of something falling through foliage caught his attention, before voices reached his ears. "That no good Freak must be here somewhere." The voice was obviously Dursley's, and Harii's eyes snapped to where one of the Duelist Kingdom Official stood in hiding. "That punk will pay for laying a hand on me. Just wait until my parents find out that he hit me, he'll be sorry." Dudley claimed as his giant bulk entered the clearing, followed closely by Piers and Duncun.

"This clearing is taken, lard ass." Harii's voice cut through before Piers and Duncun could agree with their over sized friend. The three large boys turned to see the heir of Kaiba Corp resting in the shade of a tree next to a creak, his black briefcase laying nearby, and his coat thrown over the rock. "If you were looking for some private time to be alone with each other, probably on your knees, then you've come to the wrong spot." Harii stood up, and pulled his coat on, snatching up his briefcase, his Blue Eyes Duel Disk already on his arm. "And what was that I heard about you crying to the Walrus and the Horse? Whatever will I do?" He asked in a voice that showed no emotion, just like his father would have. "Forget trying to bully me out of the tournament, Dudders, because I've been waiting for you. I'll challenge you to a duel." The skinny boy said, holding up his briefcase. "I'll put up all my cards, and my star chips, against the six star chips you three hold."

The obese blonde's face was red and contorted with rage, just as Harii had planned. He had wound Dudley up with insults and then challenged the boy's greed, showing no signs of fear. Something Dudley couldn't stand, especially from a freak like his former cousin. "You're on!" The whale cried, ignoring the other two's look of horror that they could be out of the tournament with out even dueling. The Pig in a Wig slammed his deck into his duel disk, activating it, his beady little eyes were red with rage as he watched his former cousin calmly slide his own deck into his duel disk, looking at the blonde and his two friends with the disturbingly green eyes.

"Let's Duel"

* * *

In the lobby of the Domino City Plaza Hotel, a large number of televisions were set up, with parents watching as their children competed on one of the screens. Two of the families were keeping a great amount of distance from the others. One of which were the Dursley's who hadn't seen a hair of their son's head since he had left. Obviously too many people were scared of their Diddykin's prowess in battle to challenge to him. They were so proud of him.

Another family consisted of the most powerful man in Domino City, Seto Kaiba, and his wife Mai Valentine. Tea and Yugi stood along side them as the three talked about Harii's chances of getting into the finals. Seto was of course, quite confidant that even after being attacked by a raging God Card, Harii would take home the prize money, and the one of a kind card. Mai flicked her long blond hair out of her face before her eye caught one of the monitors. On the screen was an image of her son, Harii, and some ghastly fat child who looked ready to keel over from a heart attack.

"Look, theirs Harii." Mai suddenly said, pointing at the screen. Indeed, there were the two boys, one enraged and sweating profusely while the other seemed calm, and confidant that he would win. Beneath their image was the wager they had made. Six Star Chips versus a Briefcase of Rare Cards and Two Star Chops. "What the hell is he dueling?" She asked, peering closer at the screen. "Is that a pig dressed up in a wig and clothes?" Her eyes narrowed as she turned toward her husband. "I thought I told you no more experimenting on animals to teach them how to duel."

"Excuse me!" A voice demanded, causing the small group of four to turn and look at a Walrus and a Horse that seemed to have meandered in, and learned how to speak. "That is my son, and he'll beat the tar out of that little Freak." The Grunnings employee stated, his mustache bristling as he turned an odd shade of puce, his beady little eyes were bloodshot in his rage. Mai wondered if he was about to have a heart attack and if she should call an ambulance. "My son is going to win that prize money, and whatever card that fruit-cup, Pegasus is offering. Just you wait and see."

* * *

"I play Vorse Raider in attack mode!" Dudley yelled, placing the beast warrior type card on his monster zone. The beast appeared, snarling as its three horns glimmered in the sun's rays as they appeared, battling back the shadows. Its huge muscle bound arms held a wicked scythe as it roared its aggression to the sky. "Hmph, lets see you do better than that." The whale shouted, crossing his arms as though waiting to see his weak cousin play something that could possibly stop his Vorse Raider.

"Fine then, Dudders, lets see what I can do." Harii drew his cards, looking through them with a casual eye before he placed a monster in the monster card zone. The transparent image of the Divine Dragon Ragnarok appeared on the field, lightning flashing around its body as it roared at the four hundred point stronger monster across from it. "Then, I'll sacrifice my Divine Dragon in order to summon…" Harii trailed off as the monster roared before exploding, a much different dragon appearing in its place. While Divine Dragon had been more oriental style, this was most certainly a western style dragon. Its muscles were huge as it's tail snapped behind its body. Its two legs stood on the ground, as two large green wings appeared on its shoulders. Its body was blue, and its head looked like a jackal with long pointed ears, and sharp vicious fangs. "My Strong Wind Dragon!"

The two thousand four hundred point monster roared, shaking the trees and sending birds flying into the sky as it loomed over Vorse Raider, who looked a lot less threatening by comparison. "My Strong Wind Dragon has a special ability. If I sacrificed a dragon type monster in order to summon him, then he gains half that dragons attack points." Harii said with a smirk, as the two thousand four hundred suddenly shot up to three thousand one hundred and fifty. "Now, attack his Vorse Raider with Gale Force Strike!" The small boy called out. The dragon launched itself into the air before crashing down upon Dudley's Vorse Raider, shattering it beneath his massive foot, and driving down Dudley's Life Points from 4000 down to 2750. "I'll place two cards face down and end my turn."

Dudley stared at the monster on the field in horror. The Freak had just summoned a monster with over three thousand attack points on his first turn, and had used it to obliterate a quarter of his life points. His beady eyes narrowed further as he growled, drawing another card. He stared at it, it was the only thing he could do to defend his life points. "I'll play, Elemental Hero Clayman in Defense." He nearly whimpered as the massive humanoid made of clay appeared on one knee, his arms crossed across his chest. "And I'll end my turn."

"What's the matter, Dudley? Couldn't ever figure out how to play spells and traps?" Harii mocked, as he pulled another card from his deck, and added it to his hand. "I play, Red Eyes Black Chick, and I'll tribute it." Harii said, as a small red egg appeared on the field before cracking open and hatching, the head and arms of the small dragon appearing in the out of the shell before it began to glow. "Red Eyes Black Chick has a special ability, by tributing it, I can make it age all the way to adult hood by playing Red Eyes Black Dragon from my hand." Harii smirked as the eggshell shattered, the small baby dragon growing into a massive black dragon with an angular face and demonic glowing red eyes. The two thousand four hundred point monster roared, which was followed by its Strong Wind counter part, shaking the ground and sending Piers, Duncun and Dudley falling onto their fat asses from the sheer force of the noise.

"Now, where was I? Oh yes, beating you and taking your star chips." Harii gloated, before pointing at his Strong Wind Dragon. "Attack his Elemental Hero Clayman, crush it!" The young man shouted in excitement for finally getting revenge on his cousin for four years of torment when they were younger. The Dragon raised one of its massive legs before crushing the man of clay under its feet. "And did I mention my Strong Winds other ability? When he attacks a monster in defense mode, the difference between his attack points and the defending monster's defense points comes straight out of your life points." The dragon in question roared again as Dudley's life points fell to one thousand six hundred.

"And now that your life points are undefended, by Red Eyes can attack you directly." The second dragon opened its mouth, a massive ball of flame appearing before it flew across the clearing, striking Dudley who was just getting back to his feet, and sending him flying into a tree before he fell to the ground in a heap, his life points hitting zero. Duncun and Piers looked at one another before turning to run, hoping to save their Star Chips only to crash into the official who had been watching.

"The winner of this duel is Harii Kaiba!" The man bellowed, before snatching the star chips from the two boy's gloves, and walking toward the downed Dudley and taking his as well. Handing them over to Harii, he turned his attention to the three bullies. "By the rules of Duelist Kingdom, the losers of a match that results in them having no more star chips must be placed on the first boat available back home. And we have just the boat for you." The man said with a wicked grin as he crossed his arms.

* * *

The Plaza Lobby was silent as they watched the son of Seto Kaiba and Mai Kaiba destroy another opponent with out taking damage to his life points, as though the champion from England hadn't been worth his time at all, and he was up to eight star chips! "That Freak cheated!" A loud voice bellowed out, as Vernon Dursley roared in a voice that could have rivaled the dragons on the screen. "No way my son lost to some good for nothing waste of space!" Anger turned to shock as something struck his jaw, sending the obese man flying through the air and down onto the floor.

Beady eyes looked up to see Seto Kaiba glaring at the man with unadulterated hatred. "Keep your mouth shut you disgusting pig." Kaiba growled, before crossing his arms. "Your son lost because he wasn't even in the same league as mine. Which makes since, seeing as my son doesn't spend all his time lazing about." Turning his back on the middle management employee of Grunnings, Kaiba spoke in a deadly calm voice. "You should leave now. If I know Pegasus, and I do, your son will be rowing back to the dock they left at. Maybe the exercise will do him some good. Either way, your business in this room is finished. Get out of my sight."

The mismatched pair from the tale of Jack Sprat, shot up and the commanding voice of the owner of Kaiba Corporation, and left the lobby of the hotel, Petunia trying to calm her husband down as he rubbed his bruised jaw, and shattered ego. The blond haired woman was depressed now. Her son had been shown for the pathetic card player he was on international television, there was no way her neighbors wouldn't have spotted his losing so badly in his first match against the nephew she had said had died from a bad case of food poisoning. Now they would know just what a liar she was… She blamed Lily for this.

* * *

Harii emerged from the trees, dusting the leaves and bits of bark from his clothes as he looked around, trying to spot someone to duel for his final two star chips. How lucky was he that Dudley was a complete and total idiot, and he had had the foresight to set a trap for the idiot. Stepping into the sunlight he was suddenly thrown backwards from a explosion from a duel. The dust cleared, showing a kid wearing a man around twenty with purple hair, a pleasant smile on his face, and wearing a white vest over a light blue shirt. The guy he had been dueling slumped in defeat as the purple haired man walked forward and stripped him of his star chips.

"Hey, you're pretty good. Want to duel?" Harii asked, excited at the prospect of dueling someone with out either of them being kicked out of the tournament. The man turned around with a smile on his face, his eyes glistening and nodded. "Awesome, what's your name? I'm Harii Kaiba."

"Leon Von Schroeder." Was the man's reply as he shuffled his deck and slid it into the deck zone of his duel disk, like wise looking excited.

* * *

**Author's Notes**: There you go, Harii vs Dudley, and Harii's second duel of the tournament coming up soon. I hope you guys liked it. Don't forget to Review please!


	6. Chapter 6

Harii stood across from his opponent, his long black hair swaying in the wind that was spurned on around them. His green eyes were locked with his opponent across from him, Leon Von Shroeder, runner up in the KC Grand Championship, losing only to Harii's mentor, Yugi Motou. Their decks were shuffled, their duel disks were on, and their star chips glistened in the rays of the sun. This would be it, the one everyone was waiting for, could Harii, like his father, Seto, defeat one of the Shroeder brothers.

His brief case was tossed to the side as his black duster fell around his small frame. Leon was looking dapper in his pink suit, just like his brother had worn long ago. "This won't be like your battle with Yugi, Shroeder. You duel me, and it's the same as taking on the top three duelists in the world, my Mother, my Father, and my Teacher. Plus, a little more that is all me, if you catch my meaning." Harii gloated as he slammed his deck into his duel disk.

Leon smirked as he simply slid his own deck into his more standard duel disk. "Don't me laugh, Harii. You are no King of Games, no matter how much Yugi and your dad taught you. You're still a novice trying to play with the big league and your about to get sent back home crying." The pink haired man chuckled as he stretched for a moment before removing his pink blazer and throwing it aside. "Now, you know how to start this off, young Harii." At Harii's smirk he smiled. "Good."

"**LET'S DUEL!"

* * *

**

Blue eyes narrowed at they looked at the computer screen in front of them. Seto Kaiba was not pleased, not by a long shot. His son was facing the man who came in second to Yugi a few years ago, and only after just coming off a win with that fat tub of lard, Dursley. He snarled trying to figure out who was going to win, he only knew a handful of cards in his son's deck, and compared to what the Shroeders usually dueled with, it just might not be enough for once.

"Calm down, huh." Mai said putting a hand on her husband's bicep and squeezing it slightly. "You and Yugi taught him all you could to prepare for this, and let us not forget his own inner strength. He was attacked by Ra last night and is dueling better than we've ever seen him duel before." Her purple jacket was squeezing her breasts together as she smiled innocently at her husband. "Harii's tough, he can take anything some pink haired loser from ten years ago can throw at him."

Yugi stood in the back contemplating everything that was going on. It wasn't like Pegasus to do something without a reason. And giving away a rare card was something he didn't peg the one eyed man to do. "I disagree, Mai." He said in his deep accent, so similar to the Pharaoh's. "We haven't heard a peep out of Zigfried in years, especially not dueling. It's highly probable that Leon now has a combined deck of both his and his brothers. The odds could very well be stacked in Leon's favor."

* * *

"I'll start us off, huh, Harii?" Leon asked as he drew his first six cards and looked them over carefully. "I'll play one card face down." He explained placing a card in his spell and trap card zone. "Next I'll play my Forest Wolf." A wolf appeared on the field, stalking about in its square wearing a pink nightgown and pink bathing cap as it growled and snapped at Harii.

Harii smirked as he drew his own cards, flipping through them for a second while his poker face gliding effortlessly into place. This was not a simple duel; this was his heritage on the line. The Kaibas had always been the Shroeders and he wouldn't let it be said he didn't do his part. His eyes scanned his cards and they glittered for a moment before looking at his opponents 1800 attack power wolf. "Let's see how you like this, Leon."

Drawing one card he placed it on the field causing a man wearing dragon bone armor and a blue cape to appear. With 1200 attack points and 1100 defense points it wasn't much, but judging by Leon's expression he knew the horror it could bring. "I play Lord of D. and he's got a song to play. I play Flute of Summoning Dragon, so welcome two more beasts to the field, Meteor Dragon and my Red Eyes Black Dragon!"

The ground rumbled as the holograms kicked on, the Earth split in two different places and the two high powered dragons rose out of the dirt in a burst of magma. One looked like a turtle with a meteorite for a shell; the other was all sharp angles in black and red, with gleaming red eyes that narrowed in rage. Both of them roared at the heavens causing the ground to shake beneath the duelists' feet. Harii felt proud of his accomplishment, two powerful dragons out on a single turn.

"Wow, nicely done, Harii, but not good enough I'm afraid." Leon smirked as he drew a card. "Now I'll play my Iron Knight, but he won't be sticking around for long. I sacrifice my Iron Knight and Forest Wolf to summon, the Valkyrie Brunnhilde!" The two monsters vanished as clouds formed over head before parting letting a ray of light shine down. Along with it came a woman in blue and silver armor, her black hair flowing as she held a sword in one hand and the reigns of her winged horse in the other.

Harii cursed himself as the thought of such a card being in Leon's deck had never even occurred to him. Brunnhilde was an 1800 attack point monster, but her power increased by 300 for every dragon on the field, and he had two, driving her up to 2500 points. "Sense I sacrificed this round I can't attack you immediately, so I'll let you figure out your next move, Harii."

Sweat beaded on Harii's brow as he tried to think of what to do. Brunnhilde was especially powerful against dragon types, so he'd just have to get rid of them. In his mind he crossed his fingers as he grabbed the top card of his deck. "Just this once Heart of the Cards please guide me." He whispered before grabbing the card and sliding it free. "Sorry to spoil your fun, Leon, but your Valkyrie is about to be taken down a few pegs. I sacrifice my dragons for a something you're used to meeting your end at, a Spellcaster."

The young duelist grinned as the two dragons exploded and swirled around each other as he slid their cards into his graveyard and placed his new card in his monster zone. In a flash of dark energy the two dragons vanished, only to be replaced by a humanoid creature, carrying a long staff, his green face was the only part of his body to be seen, as he was covered from neck to toe in black leather and red buckles. His magician cap was forked and was angled backwards while black hair cascaded down his neck. "Ladies and Gentlemen, a warm Duelist Kingdom welcome to the Dark Magician of Chaos!"

The DMC looked at the Valkerie across from it and smirked as her power plummeted without the dragons there to give her a boost. In seconds he was now over a thousand times more powerful than she was. "As you said, Leon, a sacrifice this turns means I can't attack you, so it is your move." The Kaiba said as he crossed his arms, feeling quite proud of his skills against the more experienced duelist.

* * *

Seto Kaiba had not spoken as he stood next to his wife and eternal opponent watching his son duel against Leon. The two were good, dancing around each other's best moves, building more and more powerful monsters but not attacking. If there was one fatal flaw of his that he had passed to his adopted son, it was that they felt the need to one up their opponent. A good duelist, just like Leon could use that to their advantage. By pulling out Harii's most powerful monsters early he could wipe them out through the sacrificing they were doing and come out ahead.

"He's toying with them, putting him right where he wants him." He growled, looking around for the long haired freak, Zigfried to give him a piece of his mind. He really wanted to just go somewhere and get a drink, to think about everything as he tried to decide just what Harii's options were and somehow get a hold of him. He felt his wife grab his arm a second time and turned to look into her brilliant chocolate eyes. Her mere presence relaxed him and he was able to breathe. "This won't be the end of the world if he loses, I suppose. He's still in the running with six star chips, or he's in the finals automatically."

"Kaiba!" Yugi started narrowing his eyes at his friend/rival. "We have to believe in Harii, we have to know in our hearts that he'll win. We all know how you feel about my methods, but let me ask you something." The shorter multi-colored man said as he looked at the head of Kaiba-Corp in the eye. "Every time we've dueled, every time we've been in over our heads and I said I believed in the Heart of the Cards and you mocked me, who won?"

"Harii has a deep connection with his cards, Kaiba. He won't go down without a fight." Yugi said turning back to the screen to watch the duel. '_The Dark Magician of Chaos is a powerful card, more so than his two dragons were. Does he have some sort of plan or is he just winging it out there?_' The King of Games wondered himself, ignoring the red shade that Kaiba's face had taken after his little speech.

* * *

Leon stared at the powerful Spellcaster in front of him; its attack power was huge compared to any of his cards. He felt like he was fighting Yugi all over again, constantly battling not only on the field but mentally as well. Harii's deck twisted and shifted as much as Yugi's had nearly ten years before hand. "I switch my Valkyrie Brunnhilde into defense mode and play Iron Knight in defense as well." Leon said biting his tongue afterwards. He would get a taste for Harii's real dueling ability next turn, if he bothered to attack.

Harii drew his next card and smiled. "I'll play Pot of Greed allowing me to draw two more cards." He explained and drew again. "Next I'll play Monster Reborn to bring back my Red Eyes Black Dragon." He watched as his dragon clawed its way out of the ground, breathing heavy as it glared angrily at the opponent before it. "I play this card face down, and now it's my Dark Magician's turn to attack, destroy his Valkyrie Brunnhilde with Chaos Magic Attack!"

A swirling black pool of energy built up around the top of the magician's staff. He let it grow for a while before spinning clockwise in the air and firing at his opponent. The magic attack blasted the screaming Valkyrie before she exploded in a waterfall of data. "Now, Red Eyes Black Dragon, show that Iron Knight what a can of soup feels like." The dragon looked back at Harii with a raised eyebrow. "Oh nevermind! Just blast it!" He called out to the dragon which seemed to chuckle.

A huge ball of fire rocketed from the dragon's open maw, slamming into the Knight across the battlefield before it vanished into sparks of digital confetti. "Alright, Leon, I hope you didn't think that was everything!" Harii said smirking before looking at the third monster on his side of the field, the Lord of D. "It's not much, but it adds up after a while. Go Lord of D., crush him with Dragon Slash." A sword appeared in the spellcaster's clenched fist before it leaped into the air, bringing down its sword in a quick swipe over Leon's body.

The pink haired youth screamed as his life points dwindled from 4000 to 2800 in a single blow. Panting he smiled at Harii. "Your good, Harii Kaiba, just what a Kaiba should be in this tournament. But I'm not down yet, we've still got a way to go!" He said smiling as his hand flew to his deck of cards, grabbing the top card. "Get ready, Harii, because with this card I'll come back more vicious than ever before!"

* * *

**Author's Note**: I apologize greatly for the wait for me to put up a new chapter. I was in the hospital recovering from motorcycle accident that broke my right arm, right leg, and tore several muscles in my neck, leg and back, causing me to have to go through a lot of physical therapy by the time they took the cast off and let me leave. I'll have to get back into the habit of writing however. So I'm sorry for the short chapter, but hey, at least it's up.

By the Way, please see my Profile for my next story idea, and feel free to PM me any ideas you have to add on to it.


	7. Chapter 7

Leon smirked at the boy ten years his junior as he glanced at the card in his hand. He knew he could win with this; it was printed all over the card. "Prepare yourself, Harii, because I whole new level of playing is about to be revealed." Twisting the card around, he showed the green spell card to Harii across the field from him, "Swords of Revealing Light!" Swords made of light appeared in the sky above the two competitors before slamming down and impaling the ground, creating a wall around Harii's three creatures. "You may have hit me once, Harii, but this duel is far from won, and I guarantee you won't strike me again."

He drew a card from his hand, the brown and black ink on the back of the card seamed to gleam with sunlight. "Now, I'll play something you've probably never seen before, a god like card that you won't find in Yugi's deck." He explained before placing the card on his duel disk. A high pitched whistle like scream exploded, causing Harii to cover his ears, as black flames exploded from the ground in front of Leon, a spiraling column rising over fifty feet in the air.

Two platinum colored wings erupted from the column of flame, before a glimmering beak followed; eyes made of black fire were focused on Harii making him sweat as he took a step back. A platinum body followed before a massive falcon stood erect as the black flame died down, the new monster opened its mouth and cried out, louder and higher pitched than anything Harii had heard before with the exception of Ra. "Harii, let me introduce you to my Horus the Black Flame Dragon level 4!" 1600/1000

Harii stared at the bird as he finally took the time to look at its attack points. "Leon, you have three turns, and you started off with a monster with 1600 attack points? That's nowhere near my Dark Magician of Chaos." He was confused, he didn't like being confused, and this guy was pissing him off. His entire game plan just seemed so random, fairytales, Norse Mythology, and now Egyptian birds… it was bizarre.

"Oh you'll see, Harii, you'll see." Leon said with a grin as before he turned to his duel monster. "Horus, attack his Lord of D. with Dark Blaze Cannon." The pink haired duelist smirked before the platinum colored bird opened its mouth and released a blast of black flame, spinning in a vortex, toward the master of dragons. With a cry of pain the monster vanished into a burst of fragmented data, but the flame didn't stop and slammed into Harii, causing the youth to cry out as four hundred points were ripped from his Life Points dropping him down to 3600.

Stunned Harii watched as his opponent's monster swelled, its attack points jumping up to 2300 as it gave a mighty caw of victory, sending the branches swaying in the trees, the leaves flapping violently in the creature's gale force breath. "You see Harii, every time my monster destroys one of yours it raises 2 points, so say hello to Horus the Black Flame Dragon level 6!" The younger brother of Zigfried von Shroeder threw back his head and laughed, while Harii's teeth became on edge. "I have two more turns with you trapped under Swords of Revealing Light, and that's more than enough time to get my monster to its final level!"

Harii stood transfixed on the card in front of him. The Horus card was powerful, more than he had truthfully been prepared for. It seemed that Leon had simply lured him and he cursed himself for letting his guard down. Leon was the runner up in the KC Grand Championship, not some pathetic rookie that he could squash as easily as Dudley Dursley.

Looking down at his duel disk he closed his eyes and drew his next card. The wind seemed to pick up and a cool smell of jasmine wafted under his nose. The image of his blond haired mother smiling at him and giving him one of her over the shoulder thumbs up flashed behind his eyelids. "I'm afraid it won't be that simple, Leon." Harii chuckled as he placed the card down in his spell and trap card zone. "I play Harpie's Feather Duster, to get rid of your Swords of Revealing Light!"

A large green feather with a pink ribbon tied on the end swept through the field turning the holographic swords into pixels. Leon blinked at the two opposing monsters that remained on the field while his own spell card was sent to the graveyard. He had hoped he would have been able to take out the others before the swords vanished, but somehow Harii had drawn the card needed to free his monsters.

"Now where was I before I was so rudely interrupted by your swords, Leon?" Harii asked with a smirk worthy of the Kaiba name plastered on his face. "Oh yes, showing the world why the Kaibas will always be better than a Shroeder, no matter what age they are! Red Eyes Black Dragon, show his pigeon what a true dragon can do!"

With a roar the red and black dragon's mouth opened a fierce roar crying out to the heavens as it stretched its new free wings. The pink clad man across the field closed his eyes and turned his head to the side as a jet of flame erupted from the dragon's mouth, scattering the pixilated remains of Horus out across the open plain around them and driving Leon's life points down to 2700.

* * *

"Yes!" Tea cried out as she pumped her hand in victory next to her husband who was merely smiling. The entire group had been on the edge of their figurative seats ever since Leon had produced the Swords of Revealing Light, and were now breathing much easier. Yugi's eyes traveled to Seto who was trying to appear indifferent to the whole thing though his eyes showed his relief at Harii's dueling.

"He's right you know." Kaiba said with a smirk to match his sons as he crossed his arms over his chest his blue eyes nowhere near as stern as they had once been. "We Kaibas have been beating the Shroeders for years. This is just one more time where we prove our dominance over everyone else."

Mai smiled at her husband, even though some of the people in the lobby were looking at him as though he was the most egotistical man on the planet, she could hear the pride in his voice over their son's soon-to-be victory. Clasping his hand in her own hand she smiled at the screen. Harii had beaten the Dursley boy and now was proving himself a Kaiba. She had never been happier in her life.

* * *

"Well Harii, I must say I'm impressed. It's been a long time since I knew I was beaten. It is still your turn and your monster has more power in its attack than I have life points." Leon said thoroughly happy at the turn of events. "Not that I'm out of the tournament yet, mind you. The battle is lost, but the war is far from over. I'll see you in the finals. Now send your monster after me, Harii, I have no intention on simply surrendering."

Harii smirked as his black trench coat bellowed around his feet. "I doubt there will ever be an end to the Kaiba-Shroeder feud, Leon. Just remember that a Kaiba never loses… unless it's my dad and Yugi… but that's the only time! Dark Magician of Chaos, attack his life points directly!"

With a sweep of his staff the Magician conjured forth a black orb of chaos magic before firing it at the other duelist, slamming it into his chest and sending him crashing to the ground. As the life points of Leon dropped to zero, the monsters on the field vanished as both Duel Disks shut off. Grabbing his briefcase the youngest Kaiba walked over to the rising Leon and offered him a hand to help him up. "That will be two star chips, Pinky."

"Yeah, yeah, here you go," The pink haired man said with a smile as he dropped the two star chips into Harii's outstretched hand. "I'll see you in the finals Harii!" He called happily before walking away his hand nonchalantly waving over his shoulder.

Harii grinned as he slid his last two star chips into his glove and smiling as they popped into place. This was it, was now going to the finals! With a spring in his step he began walking toward the edge of the island, wanting to make his round about trip to the castle in a calm and steady pace. After all according to his teacher, Yugi, the last tournament had lasted days, but he had all his star chips in only a matter of hours.

That just proved he was the next King of Games.

The pounding foot falls of someone running caught Harii's attention however and he turned to see a nearly solid black mass running toward him. Rolling his eyes he held his briefcase up with both hands and let the poor sod run straight into it before knocking him back on his ass. "Chazz Princeton, I should have known you'd be on this island somewhere."

The dark clad boy sat up rubbing his face. His own black trench coat now dirty as he rubbed his bruising pointed face. His hair was longer than Harii's and stuck up in nearly as many directions as his own. Some people even thought they were related. Harii really couldn't stand Chazz most of the time, the other boy just kept following him around like they were the best of friends ever since they first met, hoping to use Harii's friendship to boost the Princeton family name.

"Touch my briefcase again Chazz and I'll personally throw you into the ocean." Harii said before turning and starting to walk away, leaving the slightly older boy to chase after him.

"Come on, Harii, don't be that way," Chazz said in a voice between guttural and nasally. "We've been friends since like, forever! So is it true you got the whammy from Ra yesterday! It was the talk of the cabins last night!"

"Chazz, how many star chips do you have?" Harii asked, completely ignoring the excited questions from his 'friend'. 'Maybe lackey would be a better way to say it.' Harii thought absent mindedly as he continued to walk along the island's cliff face.

"I've got four so far." Chazz said sounding quite proud of himself. Harii sighed, reminding himself that Chazz was a gifted duelist, but hadn't had the advantages Harii had no matter how much money his brother's had. "Why how many do you have?" The boy asked and glanced at Harii's glove only to see it full of Star Chips. "Wow! That was fast!"

Harii stopped and turned to look at the other boy. "Look, I'm on my way to the castle to talk to Pegasus and get my room as a finalist. Maybe you should try and beat some more people so you can get into the finals." Harii said kindly, truly just wishing to get rid of the leach stuck to his hip. "And if you come across any duelist of worth, let me know." He turned to start walking away again before halting. "Oh yeah, remember this, Underwood, Raptor, and Shroeder are all on the island. Do. Not. Lose."

Harii sighed, knowing he should feel bad about his less than appealing thoughts about Chazz, but the boy was so annoying. Every time they would meet someone knew the Princeton son would become a haughty snob that Harii couldn't stand. The boy did little more than kiss Harii's ass for the sake of his family and kick dirt in the face of many up and coming duelists.

Distraction came as Harii heard the sound of giggling. His green eyes ventured toward the tree line to see three girls huddled together. One, a dark haired blonde girl was casting glances in his direction and giggling. For once in his life since leaving the Dursleys Harry felt self-conscious. Her dark amber eyes were mesmerizing and he hoped she wasn't making fun of him. Her two friends seemed to fade away as he looked at her his face growing steadily redder.

Gulping, he suddenly stood up straighter and turned, briefcase in hand, and headed for the castle. Every once in a while he would look back over his shoulder to see the dark blond girl quickly look away. Her white spaghetti strap shirt and blue skirt seemed to glisten as the sun's rays poured down on her. Blushing more fiercely and shaking his head, Harii waited until he passed a rather large tree that hid him from the girl's sight before breaking out in a run trying to get as far away as he possibly could.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Yes that is Alexis Rhodes who's got our ten year old feeling quite hot and bothered. Good news is I'm feeling much better, but chapters are still going to be short while I get back into the story. I hope the Leon/Harii duel was good for everybody. Even threw something in from the original duelist kingdom tournament if you can find it. The Finals will be coming up shortly, well in a couple of chapters. I hope nobody feels to bad about my portrayal of Chazz, that's just how I imagine him being before the Ojama trio show up if he had a way to get in good with the Kaibas. Until next time folks! Enjoy.


End file.
